


Headline News

by kcracken



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Current Events, Robin Thicke is a dumb ass, Spencer is angry, Substance Abuse mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Current events in the news get Spencer a little angry, so he calls to get his disgust out with Brendon.</p>
<p>Title taken from the Weird Al Yankovic song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headline News

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Robin Thicke news this morning about him coming “clean” about why his wife left him and about that goddamn song. Marvin Gaye’s family thinks they broke copyright infringement with the song and are suing. As a musician, I can hear similarities, but not enough for infringement. It’s a walking bass line. I bet I could find another song made before Gaye’s with the same damn bass line and say that Gaye stole it from that song. But enough about musical legality. This is not about that. This is about how Robin Thicke blames everyone except himself. Here is an article about the incident in which Thicke cries that his addiction made him unaware that Pharrell was ripping off Marvin Gaye. [ http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/thr-esq/robin-thicke-admits-drug-abuse-732783](%E2%80%9D)
> 
> I blame my Spencer muse on this entire thing. He just needed to get his anger out. I hope you enjoy and understand what Spencer means.

Spencer sat down with his computer to go through his email, check the news and browse Twitter for the afternoon. It was hot as fuck outside, so he really only wanted to veg out on his couch with his laptop, X-Box controller and maybe some movies. He took a sip of coffee as he started reading the news and suddenly wished he hadn’t. He nearly spit the hot liquid out when he read the top article in the entertainment section. 

Grabbing his phone, he dialed a familiar number and waited on someone to answer. It rang three times before there was a click and someone saying “hello?” “Dude, are you glad I never threw you under the bus when I came out?”

There was a loud, exaggerated gasp and Brendon exclaimed, “You came out? Dude! I thought you were going to let me know first.” There was a slight pout to the other man’s voice.

Spencer laughed openly. Leave it to Brendon to take what he said the wrong way, though to be honest, he probably had worded it incorrectly. “No, I mean about my problem. I didn’t blame you for anything, unlike Robin fucking Thicke did to Pharrell.”

“Oh!” Brendon finally caught on to what Spencer meant. “Yeah, I saw that. What a dick.”

“I mean, I totally get the whole not knowing what the fuck you’re doing when you’re taking that kind of shit, but to come clean and change your tune to blame a whole _song_ on your producer?” Spencer was irritated with the whole situation.

“Sucks, but at least you didn’t lose your wife. He still loves you.”

Spencer could almost hear the smirk on Brendon’s face. He laughed again, something he was glad his friend could make him do. “Yeah. Too true. You see, that’s what made me so angry. He’s blaming the addiction for bad choices he made, but he’s also saying it’s Pharrell’s fault he recorded a fucked up song that might have broken copyright infringement. I’d never do something like that. I mean, yeah, the addiction caused me to make bad choices, too, but that was still my fault.”

Brendon was quiet for a moment and Spencer figured he was digesting everything he’d just said, especially the last part. He was pretty sure it was the first time he’d actually said that out loud to his best friend. It had taken him quite a while to get to the point where he was comfortable enough to admit that it was his fault and not his situation or the Vicodin or the alcohol. He controlled his destiny. 

At one point he had told Brendon to take his name off the new record since he had so little to do with the recording. Brendon had flat out refused. Spencer was still a part of the band, regardless of his current situation. Panic! at the Disco comprised of Brendon Urie, Dallon Weekes and Spencer _fucking_ Smith. There had been no room for negotiation at all.

“Yeah,” Brendon finally said with an exhaled breath. “Hey, you wanna go to Legoland tomorrow? Haven’t seen you in what feels like forever.”

“My birthday was two weeks ago, doofus. But yes, Legoland sounds awesome. You pick me up in the morning?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. See you then.” They hung up, each feeling a little better about lots of things in their lives. At least they weren’t Robin Thicke.


End file.
